Ojos Verdes
by KateBrennanCBooth
Summary: Una firma de libros, una policía novata y un mujeriego escritor. ¿Qué pasaría si los mezclamos?


_**Ojos Verdes. **__Capítulo I. Para mi psicópata rubia. _

_**1**_

"_Firmas, Dedicatorias y otras cosas"_

_**Nueva York, 04-02-1998 **_

Una joven policía, hacía cola en una de las mejores librerías de la gran ciudad. Sin importarle el frío invernal que poco a poco iba helando su cuerpo. Daba gracias a que siempre había sido algo recatada, no como otras fans de su escritor favorito que no dudaban un segundo en ir con un escote más grande que su cabeza dispuestas a que el famoso novelista le firmara en el pecho o seducirle de alguna u otra manera. Cosa que a ella no le interesaba lo más mínimo, pero, ¿Cómo perderse la oportunidad de conocerle?

Poco a poco, la cola iba avanzando, hasta que al menos había llegado a entrar en el establecimiento, no le importaba tirarse horas esperando, realmente le admiraba. Su forma de escribir, sus historias...Fue lo que realmente le ayudó a "Superar" la muerte de su madre. Siempre que tenía un libro suyo en sus manos, viajaba a un mundo paralelo, un mundo en el que las cosas iban bien; En el que los buenos eran compensados y los malos castigados. A diferencia de la realidad.

Y no pudo evitar fijarse en aquella mirada azul celeste y sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago.

_¿Qué te pasa Katie? _Se preguntó a si misma utilizando el apodo que cariñosamente le había puesto su padre cuando era pequeña. _Olvídalo._ Le regañó su cerebro. _Él nunca se fijaría en ti, Katherine. _Se dijo esta vez empleando el nombre que usaba su madre cuando estaba enfadada. _**Tienes razón. **_Respondió su corazón. _**Para él sólo sería un ligue de una noche y nada más. **__Y tú no eres de esas Kate. _Añadió.

Ella suspiró al mismo tiempo que se dejaba llevar por la joven que tenía en su delantera hasta la mesa de Richard Castle.

Y así estuvo, parada, avanzando, parada, avanzando. Monótona mente una hora más hasta que por fin lo tuvo a escasos centímetros de ella. Realmente era más guapo que en la contraportada de los libros de Derrick Storm. Pensaba una y otra vez. _Ya está Katherine. _Se quejó su mente. _Céntrate. Tú sólo quieres que tu escritor favorito te firme el libro que tantas veces has leído y nada más, ¿vale? _Agregó.

Nerviosa, le miró dejando la novela a sus manos para que este se lo firmase, no sin antes dar a conocer su nombre:

-Kate, me llamo Kate.-Titubeó tímidamente, pero sin poder evitar que una sonrisa de posara en su rostro.

-Bonito nombre.-La elogió él con seguridad.-Bonitos ojos, Kate.-Añadió sonriente provocando que las mejillas de ella se sonrojaran débilmente.-Verdes con pequeñas pinceladas avellana.-Dijo en tono poético, esbozando una encantadora sonrisa.

-G-Gracias.-Agradeció ella algo retraída, intentando alcanzar a leer lo que escribía.

-No hay por qué darlas.-Respondió con encanto natural.-Me alegra encontrarme con chicas tan guapas como tú en mis firmas, no todos tienen esa suerte.-Coqueteó devolviendo el tomo a la policía.-Gracias por venir.

Ella sólo se limitó a sonreír, intentando no caer en sus encantos al mismo tiempo que cogía el libro rápidamente, más roja que un tomate y abandonaba a paso rápido la librería.

-Richard, Querido, no seas tan romántico que las enamoras y luego pasa lo que pasa.-Bromeó su agente rememorando una vieja escena de una chica que empezó a acosarle desde él día en él elogió su nombre, pero eso no era lo mismo, realmente esa joven de unos veinte años aproximadamente le había impresionado, su mirada, su belleza y sabía que no había sido de la manera que lo hacían esos monótonos rollos de una noche con los que se escapaba alguna que otra noche. Eso era sólo diversión.

Por otra parte, Kate,se había quedado en la puerta, recuperando la compostura, al mismo tiempo que intentaba encajar que esas frases eran algo rutinario. Que el escritor era como era y punto. Y después de hacer todo eso, se fue a la cafetería de enfrente para pedirse un café, y cuando lo hubo hecho, sentada en una de las mesas con libro en mano y café a la derecha, comenzó a acariciar las ásperas páginas hasta dar con la que contenía lo escrito hacía escasos minutos por el famoso novelista de misterio:_"-Para Kate. La chica de los ojos verdes, la chica con la que me he quedado maravillado. Tu belleza supera a todas las personas que he conocido, y puedo asegurar que me encantaría conocerte para poder fascinarme más aún. _

_Rezaré para tener esa oportunidad. RC" _

¿Eran sus palabras ciertas?, No podía ser, ¿Cómo iba a interesarse en ella cuando tenía a millones de mujeres a su disposición? Y entonces fue cuando pudo reírse de si misma, por tan solo llegar a pensar que podía ser cierto lo que en la dedicatoria de un mujeriego había escrito.


End file.
